jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion, Timon
''Xion, Timon & Pumbaa's Virtual Safari - Jeep Tour ''is an upcoming crossover to made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Xion and her team join Timon and Pumbaa on their Virtual Safari jeep tour, where they face various obstacles-- including the Hyenas! Trivia *Which way the team goes: Left (bug restaurant drive thru), Right (cave) and up (volcano cave path). * Scenes Prologue *Aqua: *smiles and holds out some paper bags* I've packed you each a lunch in case you get hungry on your trip. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Aqua: *kisses Xion's cheek and smiles* Have a safe trip and look out for others. *Xion: *smiles* I will. *Jeffrey: Especially your cousin, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* I will, Daddy. *Lea: Ready to go, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* You bet! *(On their way) *Lea: And don't worry, your big brother is here in case you can't defend yourself. *Xion: Oh, quit it! First stop *Pumbaa: Oh they've got all my favorites, Timon!! *Beetles: *looks at the menu* ...! *moans and faints* *Xion: *catches Beetles* *Beetles: I'm gonna be having nightmares tonight.... *Xion: It's okay, Uncle Beetles. *Midna: Be lucky that they don't eat you. *Beetles: The menu scares me... *Xion: Just close your eyes and don't look. *Tammy: Ugh... I think I'm gonna pass on what's on the menu... *Xion: Not to worry, guys. I brought lunches for everyone. *DJ: Oh yeah! We forgot your mom made them for us. *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: What did Aunt Aqua give us? *Xion: For Tammy, DJ and Snowflake, their favorite types of meat. *Tammy: Oh boy!!! *DJ: Cool!! *Snowflake: *smiles* Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome. *takes out a bottle of fresh milk* Here's your lunch, Lily. *Midna: *takes the bottle* Thanks. I'll feed it to her. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Midna. *Midna: *to Baby Lily* Open wide. *Baby Lily: *opens her mouth* Ahh. *Midna: *puts the bottle teat in Baby Lily's mouth* *Baby Lily: *starts drinking from the milk bottle* *Midna: That's right. Drink up, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she drinks her milk* *Xion: Now let's see... what else did mommy pack... *searches the bag more* *(She takes out an candy bar) *Lea: Hey. Got something for me? *Xion: *smiles and gives him a sea salt ice cream* *Lea: Just like before with Roxas, eh? *Xion: Yep. Second stop * *Timon: Okay, guys. Which way? *Xion: Hm... *Timon: You there! All safe and out of danger!! What do you think?! Which way? Cave or around the mountain? *Nails: Maybe the cave! *Tammy: Yeah! The cave! *Xion: Anyone else? *Snowflake: *smiles* I'm okay with either way. *DJ: Me too. *(The jeep goes into the cave) *Discord: The eerie darkness is creeping me out.... *rubs something between his hands* Good thing I have my good luck charm with me to make the bad juju go away! *DJ: Discord! It's me you're hugging! *Discord: ...! Oops. Sorry. *puts DJ down* *(DJ's fur sticks poofs up making him look round as a ball) *DJ: ...Don't even think about laughing. *Tammy: .....!!!!!! *covers her mouth and tries to hold in her laughter* *Xion: *snickers quietly* *Snowflake: ....!!! *snickers to herself* *DJ: Not funny, guys. *Snowflake: *giggles and smiles* No hard feelings, my sabertooth prince. *DJ: *smiles a bit and blushes* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures